


Allure of Another Goodbye

by WodkaDeer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodkaDeer/pseuds/WodkaDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot of dialogue - a Spideypool break up from Wade's point of view.<br/>Shards of Love by Woods of Ypres is a good song if you like background music.<br/>Inspired by my sister.  <3<br/>Edit : Thanks to everyone who still reads this.  I had no idea it would still be popular a year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure of Another Goodbye

   Raindrops kissed Wade's marred cheeks, sliding in cool streams over blistered skin. Little droplets clung to his face wistfully, glittering in the light of passing headlights. Everyone had somewhere to go at the end of the day. They were unmindful of the security their daily routines brought them. Wet spandex clung to Wade's chest, seeming to suck his heart through his ribcage. Normally, he would have gone to Peter's apartment oozing with inane jokes and sincere flattery. Now Wade couldn't even find the words to comfort himself – loneliness devoured his confidence.

  
    Usually it was so easy to drown out reality with flippant remarks, a round of bullets, or a marathon of the Golden Girls. As he had explained to Peter, humour, work, and television were like his cocaine. “All you gotta do is shoot 'em up your veins anytime you need more. They help you cope with this charade called life.”

  
    Now he regretted his words. Alone at the rundown bus stop, he longed to feel the warmth of Peter's delicate fingertips tracing the ridges and hollows of his scars. Instantly, he realized that it was Peter who had filled the emptiness. Television wasn't his addiction – Peter was.

  
    Dating Peter had given him someone to pour his affections on. Being able to hold Spider-Man in his arms had been the best feeling in the world. Now Wade struggled just to hold onto his tears as he filtered through memories of the one he had loved and lost.

  
    Despite pleading Peter to remember the love they shared, Peter insisted that it was time for Wade to go. They argued long into the night, with Wade pleading Peter to remember the good times while Peter pointed out all the bad times. In the end, Wade had left with his things in a cardboard box, begging for a goodbye kiss that was never given.

  
    Wade stared bitterly at his reflection in one of the dirty puddles. He remembered the ecstasy of having his love returned, marking the breach in his lifetime of unrequited love. That is why Wade decided he needed to go somewhere with no return. A bus interrupted Wade's pity party as it slid to a stop, splashing Wade and his belongings with the gray street water. Wade dug around in his pocket for his crumpled ticket, and ended up pulling out a worn picture of Peter instead. He hesitated – it was one of the older ones. Back when Peter used to laugh at all of his corny jokes. Peter's eyes were dewy with laughter, crinkled up at the corners. His dimples gave Wade a catch in his throat, and he felt nostalgic for the days when he could make Peter smile with sincerity. Even Peter's smiles had become polite and forced in the lingering days of their love saga.

  
    The bus driver coughed impatiently, waiting for Wade to pay his bus fare. He must have lost his ticket. But what was new – he was good at losing things.

  
    Wade took his seat after handing over some coins and tried to look out the window. Discomfort injected itself into Wade's subconscious as the other passengers started to stare at him. Being with Peter had made him forget that not everyone understood that his scars marked his inner strength and all he had endured. Peter unintentionally taught Wade to stop hating himself and his scabs the day that he had mustered up the courage to tell Wade how handsome he was. Subconsciously, Wade reached up and traced the scar tissue on his cheek, mimicking the way Peter used to adore him. His posture stiffened when a middle-aged woman's remarks laced with pity and concern reached him.

  
    “That poor man, it's a shame that God allows his creatures to live like that. Can you imagine if your son looked like that? I'd _die_.”

   Wade turned around, teeth gritted defiantly. “It's a shame that creatures like you are allowed to live so long.” He resisted the temptation to whip out one of his swords. Civility was something that Pete had helped him master. “You better stop talking before I decide to show you my Edward Scissorhands cosplay katana-style,” he rasped. “Things might get a little out of hand, so to speak.” Wade closed his eyes to shut out the gaping expressions of the other transit goers.

  
    He wondered if another person who loved him existed somewhere in the darkness of the world. No – he decided against it.  No one thought sweet things about him anymore, there was nothing left to anticipate. It was like death without the closure. Wade was just another corpse among the beautiful. He regretted packing his mask away.


End file.
